doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Ultimate Invasion Part 3
Kate:Where could the Vortex Manipulator have gone.. Doctor:The Cerebels could have taken it! Clara arrives in front of them,with the Vortex Manipulator on her hand. Doctor:CLARA??!?!? Clara:DOCTOR!!!!There you are!! Doctor:....Clara? Clara hugged him. Clara:You changed again. Doctor:..Yep. Clara:You never came back for me! Doctor:Yea..I was...busy. Kate:So it was you that took the Vortex Manipulator? Clara:Yes.I'm sorry about that!I had to break in and take it,in order to find The Doctor.But one thing I didn't realize,was that you were basicly outside...greeting the Doctor. Doctor:So um.how's your injury? Clara:Doctor.It was a few years since then. Doctor:Oh yea.. Osgood:DOCTOR!Now we have the Vortex Manipulator!We can go to their spaceship,find the Tardis,and save humanity! Doctor:And the universe,basicly.They're attacking everything,everywere,in this very moment. Clara:I missed you. Doctor:Yea..sorry I never came back.I thought you..didn't want anymore. Clara:WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO TRAVEL ANYMORE? Kate:Um,we should get going?The universe is dieing as we speak. Doctor:Well,we currently posses a Vortex Manipulator,so it doesn't really matter. Clara:Doctor!Why would you think I wouldn't want to travel anymore? Doctor:You said it yourself,when you and your dad were injured,that this is getting too dangerous. Clara:That didn't mean that I never wanted to travel again! Kate:Are we ready?To go? Doctor:Well I am. All of them uses the Vortex Manipulator,and they appear in a Empty Room in the Cerebel's Spaceship: Clara:Are we on the ship? Doctor:We should be. Osgood:Now what? Kate:We've got to find that Commander C guy. Doctor:Well this room is empty,so let's go. The Doctor exist the room and arrives in the Main Hall.But the Doctor suddenly returned due to hundreds of Cerebels being on the Main Hall. Doctor:I think we might have to stay here for a while. The door is being open slowly. Osgood:Crap.What do we do? Kate:Touch this! They all touched the device,and they reversed gravity(only for them 4)and they were on the ceiling now.2 Cerebels came in with Alfie,Alice and Shalek,and trew them in,and locked the door.The Doctor,Osgood,Kate and Clara came back to ground: Doctor:ALFIE!ALICE!SHALEK! Alfie/Alice/Shalek:DOCTOR! Shalek:Who's she? Clara:I'm Clara.I was the Doctor companion once. Shalek:Clara..that's a beautiful name. Doctor:Not now Shalek!Why did they bring you 3 in this room?It's empty. Alice:Well..they want humans to make them weapons and devices.The 3 of us refused to work,and they trew us here. Alfie:What's with this room anyway?It's just empty. Doctor:Wait.They threw you here cause you refused to work.Something's gonna happen in this room,soon,I suspect. Kate:It already did! Clara:What exactly? Kate scans the room with a device: Kate:It's 40 Celsius in this room. Alfie:Why is it so hot in here? Doctor: They're gonna burn us alive! Kate:It's going up fast.We're up to 50 Celsius right now. Alice:Doctor,what do we do?We'd die from no air if this keeps going on. Kate:60 Celsius. Osgood:There was to be a way out,right? Shalek:Doctor,use your sonic Screwdriver to open the door. Doctor:Thoose Cerebels...they made the door out of wood just in case I find a way to get to their spaceship.They most likely thought that if I'd find a way here,they'd get me and throw me in here.But because of the Vortex Manipulator puttin us directly in this room,they didn't even needed to catch me. Kate:It's already up to 80 Celsius. Clara:Doctor...I...don;'t feel to good. Alice:Neither me. Shalek:We may faint soon. Alfie:HOLD UP!Doctor!You guys have a Vortex Manipulator with you? Doctor:Uh..yes. Alfie:THEN USE IT TO GET US OUT OF THERE! Doctor:Oh yea! Kate:Doctor,hurry!It's up to 95 Celsius Clara faints: Doctor:CLARA! Kate:Put in the coordinates!NOW! The Doctor setted other coordinates,he picked up Clara,and they all touched the Vortex Manipulator,which transported them(still on the Spaceship) in the middle of 100 Cerebels. Doctor:This is not good! Cerebel:We predicted that the Doctor would come! Doctor:Stop this,right now! Cerebel:Only Commander C can order us around! Doctor:Does Commander D work for you? Alfie(whisper):What's Commander D? Doctor(whisper):Commander Doctor. Cerebel:No. Doctor:Well,I would have prefered to just discuss this out,but it seems you don't want that,so I might have to stop you trough the hard way!Give me a gun! Clara:You gun? Shalek:What are you planning? Kate:I've got a gun. The Doctor takes the gun: Cerebel:You will not dare use a gun to kill us!We know who you are,and we know that you will not do it Doctor:Hooooold up!Who said I was shooting you? The Doctor shoots the ceilling,and a alarm rings.Suddenly water starts to fall from the ceiling. Doctor:Your fire alarm made an error.It thinks there's fire. Cerebel:How is that supposed to stop us? Doctor:Well,you sure wouldn't want me to shoot another bullet on the ceilling,would you? Alice:What difference would that make? Doctor:Each time I shoot a bullet,more water will fall.And if you,Cerebels,don't stop this,I'll keep shooting till the whole spaceship will be flooded. Cerebel:You wouldn't dare to do that.The spaceship willl fall trough space,and everyone,INCLUDING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS will die!You won't do that. Doctor:I'm saving the universe.It's worth it,and I will do it. Cerebel:We have no power about stopping or continuing.Commander C is in charge with all the decisions. Doctor:Take me to Commander C then.To talk this out. In front of Commander C's room: Cerebel:Only you may enter.Your friends must stay out. In the room: Doctor:Well hello then.So you're the Cerebel who escaped from the Master,and multiplicated,am I correct? Commander C:Oh Doctor!The universe is fearing us.Every planet is being invaded by us! Doctor:This is how we do it!You either stop this right now,or I'll shoot the ceiling how many times I have to!The alarm will ring,and this place is gonna get flooded.And I don't care if I die.Saving the Universe is way more important. Commander C:But with what will you shoot,Doctor? Doctor:The gun from Kate. Commander C:Oh,you mean the gun the Cerebels secretly stole it from you when you entered the room. The Doctor checks his pockets. Doctor:Oh boy... Commander C:The Universe is ours now,Doctor!And not even you can stop me!!!We won! TO BE CONTINUED.... IN PART 4 Category:Stories featuring UNIT Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald